Resistance and capacitance of a twisted pair wiring (or telephone line) have long been known to be important electrical properties that affect communications carried by that line. Such electrical properties can also serve to provide indications of line faults, which can arise for numerous causes, such as moisture, physical damage, and power surges. Accordingly, industry has devised various techniques for measuring the electrical properties of twisted pair wiring in order to determine whether certain electrical properties of the line, in particular, its capacitance and resistance, are within acceptable values.